


Happy Boys Like You

by sp00ky_mulder



Series: Sportarobbie High School Chronicles [2]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: M/M, fight me debra, highschool!au, i'm not used to writing fluff but these boys!!, just interpret it as you like i suppose, robbie really is a softie, these boys are soft, yes this is another highschool!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 17:46:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9502943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sp00ky_mulder/pseuds/sp00ky_mulder
Summary: Even if it was redundant to give a perfectly pretty boy a full makeover, Sportacus was too earnest to deny, and Robbie was never one to turn down an opportunity to work with the living equivalent of a Greek statue.





	

"If you would _please_ quit moving, this would be so much easier." This statement from Robbie could easily have been a venomous one, but because he was holding back a smile and there was only a tinge of exasperation, the intended effect all but dissolved.

"Sorry, it just feels funny!" It was the fourth time Sportacus had blinked while Robbie was trying to apply mascara, causing the thick liquid to clump and stick his eyelashes together. "How do you do this every day?"

"I start off by keeping my eyes open when putting on eye makeup," Robbie said pointedly, wiping away smeared mascara that had suffered the consequences of his attempt at removing the previous makeup mistake. Things were going fairly well asides from a few minor catastrophes, and Sportacus now had his hair done up in the loosest bun Robbie could manage (otherwise, he was afraid the constant pulling would hurt his subject). Along with that, he also had shimmery, pink lip gloss, a lighter shade of blush going along the apples of his cheeks as well as the tip of his nose, and slight touches of glittery powder here and there, just for the sake of extra shine. It was a huge fashion no-no to go without a layer or more of foundation, but Robbie couldn't bring himself to erase the smattering of freckles. All in all, it emphasized Sportacus' dewy, youthful appearance, making his face look like one that belonged in a peaceful meadow, dotted with cornflowers and long strands of grass.

"Do we have to do this last part?"

"Yes, it's going to bring the whole look together." At that point, Robbie was all but prying his eyes open, biting his tongue intently as he worked. Now that they were being dyed a darker brown, Sportacus' eyelashes were prominent, framing it all perfectly.

The end result was impossibly contradictory to Robbie's usual style. Where heavy streaks of eyeliner painted his own visage, Sportacus had been left with none at all. Gentle hues had gone unused until then, and it was obvious when seeing the intense, mauve purple lipstick Robbie adorned. One was dressed to impress, to daunt, and the other had been made to bring out what he already had.

"Can I look now?"

Robbie hesitated, giving his finished product a quick once-over, then went on to nod. "I don't think there's anything left to do," he said bluntly, sensing his insides tense up as it dawned on him that Sportacus might hate it. There was no chance that he would be genuinely angry, but the prospect of earning his disappointment was equally distressing. Swallowing deliberately, he sat out of the bedroom mirror's sight, watching Sportacus examine his features in the smudged glass. "I can take it off if you want, I get if you don't-"

"It's so neat!" Sportacus declared, turning his head every which way so as to inspect all the possible angles. "Really, I swear!" He continued upon finding Robbie dumbstruck.

"So, you like it?"

"Yeah, of course! I could be a model or something with all this!"

Robbie wanted to make it known that he could have been one well before the makeover, but he kept his mouth shut. He didn't feel like being any more flustered than he was. "It wasn't that hard. You're pretty much a mannequin already." Robbie couldn't help but ponder where the plan to be quiet went. Luckily, Sportacus didn't pay much mind to the slip-up; he was too busy admiring his new look. And he couldn't blame him, not when he was as pretty as he was.

"I was always confused why you wore makeup, 'cause you don't need it, but I get it now! This is fantastic!"

How unfair that Sportacus thought he could slip in something nice and expect to not be found out. What a slippery thing. "Whatever, Sportaflop," came his monotonous reply, underlined by the false sneer on his lips. It was nice to see someone so pleased with something that Robbie had done. It meant that not only had he not ruined something, but went so far as to exceed expectations.

"C'mere, I want to take a picture with you." Before Robbie could protest, Sportacus had pulled out his phone and leaped over to where they could both be caught in the camera's perimeters.

"I don't really like to be photographed," he interjected, muscles seizing as Sportacus wrapped his arm around his shoulders.

"That's silly! You look great, and besides, I want to show who did my makeup for me."

"What's the point if you already know?"

"I'm posting this, Robbie! Not everybody knows you." It'd only occurred to him then that he had any social media, and it came as a surprise. Sportacus didn't feel like the type to be involved in that sort of thing, yet here he was, opening Instagram and creating a new post. "Smile, okay?" Robbie didn't like to smile in pictures. If he was happy, that was fine, but that didn't mean he was ready to take a still shot of him showing it. The lighting wouldn't flatter him either, he remembered, stressing over the fine details of how he'd like to present. But Sportacus was practically vibrating with joy, and he'd be worse than any monster to ruin such an intense sensation of joviality. So, he let the corners of his lips curve upwards, hoping that he'd successfully hidden his teeth while Sportacus did the dead opposite. "Okay, great! You don't have to pose anymore." Robbie cautiously peered over his shoulder to check the picture, and when he knew that he wasn't going to be pushed away, he kept with it so he could see the caption being written too.

 _bestfriend fixed my hair nd face 2day!! hes rly good w/ makeup check out his cateye haha!_ Then a slew of hashtags, most of which pertained to being such good friends. Robbie cringed when he saw just how many followers he had, knowing that it meant he'd be seen by so many people in an undesirable way. Even so, it made him grin to know that he was thought to be a best friend.

Sportacus had to go home eventually, morosely scrubbing off the makeup whilst murmuring something about how his parents would kill him if they saw, and Robbie stood in the background, hoping that he was only joking.

Later that night after asking Sportacus what his username was, Robbie took it upon himself to follow him and view his most recent post, finding that it had no small number of likes and a complete onslaught of comments to which Sportacus replied all.

_d4ncingqu33n: is this the infamous robbie?? you guys look so cute!!_

_supportacus: yeah that's him! he's awesome!_

_nozotouhou: boys in makeup are my weakness holy fuck. post more pics like this pls omg_

_supportacus: i'll see what i can do LOL!!_

_candidalien: u guys are amazing together i am SHOOK_

_supportacus: he's rly great i'm happy he's my friend!!_

And it just kept on going, leaving Robbie with his chest feeling warm and hosting a smile that would work nicely for another photo.

**Author's Note:**

> another quick one. man, writing is ridiculously hard and i'm terrible w plots. prompts would be appreciated if y'all are up to it!


End file.
